dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthquake
Earthquake is an Earth Move Card. Statistics Arcade It is the third Attack Move for Earth. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 大地激怒 (Earth Rage) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates wen you win with Paper. *Effect: Slam down your front feet to make the ground beneath your opponent's feet open up into a deep chasm, and when they fall in, slam it shut on them! Availability *Japanese **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (New; 069-土; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **6th Edition (077-土; ft. Nodosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (069-土; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Neovenator) **2007 1st Edition+ (069-土; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Neovenator) **2007 2nd Edition (090-土; ft. Nodosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (087-土; ft. Edmontonia) **2007 4th Edition (088-土; ft. Saichania vs. Saurolophus) **2007 4th Edition+ (098-土; ft. Saichania vs. Saurolophus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (015-土; ft. Saichania) *English **4th Edition (New; 069-Earth; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **5th Edition (077-Earth; ft. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (069-Earth; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Neovenator) **Series 2 2nd Edition (089-Earth; ft. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (087-Earth; ft. Edmontonia) **Series 2 4th Edition (098-Earth; ft. Saichania vs. Saurolophus) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 069-土; ft. Sauropelta vs. Shantungosaurus) **4th Edition (077-土; ft. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (069-土; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Neovenator) **Series 2 2nd Edition (089-土; ft. Nodosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (087-土; ft. Edmontonia) **Series 2 4th Edition (098-土; ft. Saichania vs. Saurolophus) Earthquake Card 4.png|Earthquake arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Earthquake Card 5.png|Earthquake arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Earthquake Card 2.png|Earthquake arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Earthquake Card 3.png|Earthquake arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Quake5th.jpg|Earthquake arcade card (English 5th Edition) QuakeS24th.jpg|Earthquake arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) QuakeTaiS22nd.jpg|Earthquake arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) Anime *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Ursula, Laura (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Tank *First Appearance: Dance Evolution *Used to Defeat: Daspletosaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus (as a Fusion Move) *Effect: Slam down your front feet to make the ground beneath your opponent's feet open up into a deep chasm, and when they fall in, slam it shut on them! *Other: It was created by Dr. Z and given to the Alpha Trio. It was Tank's third Move Card, but was only used in two episodes. TCG *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-125/160, SAS-061/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Earth Dinosaur can use this Move.) Earthquake TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Earthquake TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *The artwork from the SAS Earthquake TCG card comes from a Sand Trap arcade card instead. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Deep Canyon, Victory Crater, and Ultimate Earthquake. *The animation made for this move is a rather peculiar one as it acts on the terrain itself. To show a "splitting ground", a second layer of land (in the shape of a circle) with the same terrain texture was applied over the original terrain, creating the illusion of a splitting terrain. **Interestingly enough, when the dinosaur sinks into the gap, it seems that a black void is placed right under the terrain. Gallery Earthquake (Tank) 4.jpg|Tank using Earthquake in the anime DK episode 18 1 marked.jpg|Daspletosaurus caught by Earthquake Earthquake Reissue.png|Wuerhosaurus using Earthquake against Giganotosaurus. Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang